Firelight Musings
by DarthUmbreon
Summary: Here is my end of the challenge! Sorry it's so late D-chan! It's an Orphen/Majic fic. Orphen thinks about changes by the fire.


Authors Notes: Well, here I am again. This is the story I promised to D- chan. Yes, it is the long waited Orphen/Majic story. I am sorry that it took so long to get it here D-chan. I hope you'll enjoy it. Oh, and by the way this may be slightly OOC, because I'm not used to writing this couple.  
  
Warnings: I don't own SSO. They belong to the creators, and translating companies. Also, there is a boy-boy couple. If you don't like that, don't read it ok.  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
"" Conversations  
  
// // Flash back mode  
  
Firelight illuminated the simple campsite casting shadows over its sole inhabitant. The other inhabitants of the campsite were out searching for needed supplies, giving the sole inhabitant time to reflect upon the rapidly occurring events in his life. Staring blankly into the fire he went over his thoughts one by one hoping to come to term with them.  
  
Things weren't going as he thought they would. After Azalie-sama had transformed herself into a dragon he thought it wouldn't take long to find a cure. It hadn't turned out that way though. A simple search that should have taken a few months stretched into years. As his quest continued he found himself changing more and more.  
  
He first realized the depth of his internal change when he allowed himself to take on an apprentice. Soon afterwards he allowed a young girl, Cleao, to accompany them on his quest as well. As he traveled with them strange feelings had blossomed within him. At first he tried ignore the foreign emotions. Traveling companions had not been in his plans. 'I didn't think I wanted an apprentice or a partner while I searched for a way to save Azalie-sama. Now I can't seem to live with out them. That wasn't what I had intended.'  
  
It was awkward to have a partner that looked out for him again. Life was very different now that he didn't have to look out for his back constantly. Cleao was also very different from Stephanie. He wasn't used to her style yet. She kept on surprising him with her care and kindness. Her attitude reminded him of Azalie-sama when she was younger. 'Cleao is always there for me. When did I allow this happen? How did it happen? I never used let anyone get to close to me!'  
  
How strange it was to have an apprentice. Majic did not lack the gift of magic, that much was plain. There was more to Majic, however, than magic. It was surprising to see him show strength of character he hadn't thought possible in his apprentice. Plus, Majic had increasingly grown more attractive as they had continued to travel together. 'I can't believe that I'm thinking this way about Majic! He is my student. Majic is in my charge, and I shouldn't be thinking of him this way. Cleao may be my partner, but Majic is something else. I'm not certain what he is to me though.' Rubbing his right temple with one hand he pondered what he should do. While he thought about him, Majic's image appeared before him smiling. 'I may not know what Majic is to me, but I'm willing to wait. What for I'm not certain.' Before he could think anything else a loud crashing noise echoed loudly about the forest.  
  
"Majic no baka! You call that food," screamed Cleao loudly. A small smile graced his features briefly. Cleao will be Cleao. "That isn't food! It looks like mutated fungus. I should have been the one who searched for the food. Then we at least would have had something edible.."  
  
"But Cleao! This is best I could find," Majic replied quickly. Soon after that the two of entered the campsite.  
  
"What took you two? I've been waiting here for hours!" Inside Orphen smiled at their responses. He could for Majic, because he knew that he wouldn't always be his apprentice.  
  
Authors Notes: Well what did you think everyone? Different from I usual I know. I don't think I did my best at keeping them IC. It is harder than I thought to write a character out of my usual style. I hope this lived up to your end of the challenge D-chan. 


End file.
